ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Taylor
Joe Taylor is an American professional wrestler. Joe is best known for his performances in Crimson Mask Wrestling, Championship Wrestling Federation, World Wrestling Council, and New Pimp Nation Wrestling. He currently lives in St. Louis, Missouri, where he helps to run a bar, and continues to wrestle part-time. Wrestling Information * Entrance Theme: Demon Speeding by Rob Zombie * Fan Affiliation: Major Fan Favorite * Gimmicks: He is the hero that every villain loves to hate. Beloved by fans the world over, his ego was only surpassed by his in ring ability. Never shy on the mic, his words and amazing acrobatics truly stole the show. Being a third generation wrestler meant he was a prodigy from the moment he set forth on his journy of superstardom. * Strengths: When people think of Joe, they think of Amazing High-Risk Maneuvers, and even more insane stunts. Well versed as a fighter, he was a fearsome opponent for whomever he came across. * Weaknesses: Few can find any strong flaws in the versatility of the Feature Presentation. It has been said that his only weakness is himself. All to often he gets caught up in his own glory, and foolishly attempts a stunt that can have drastic altercations in a match, either good or bad. * Wrestling Style: High Flyer, Martial Arts, Street Fighting Character History In The Beginning Joe comes from a long line of very talented wrestlers. A fascination with the industry surrounded him as a child, and continued to grow as he got older. This fascination likely brought on close relationships with his father and grandfather. He began seriously training around school and sports at the early age of twelve, and by the age of sixteen was a top prospect for several of the larger wrestling schools in the United States. Shortly after Joe reached the age of sixteen, a terrible car accident took his parents while on a ski trip in Colorado. Joe was devastated, but the loss of his parents only further fueled his dream to earn his keep in the industry. Dropping out of high school, Joe began his career in small independent promotions out of the Midwest, and later moved the east coast. Too often he worked for little more than pocket change, and was constantly living on the streets. As his popularity grew, his social status did as well. He began to make appearances for larger territorial companies up and down the east coast, and even worked a few shows over seas. As his career progressed, he quickly became one of the most sought after faces on the indy scene in the states. Fans from Florida to New York quickly became enthralled by this young charismatic star, and yet no one from the larger promotions had ever really seen this kid wrestle. Jersey Pro Alliances – The Indy Circuit In late 1998 the Jersey Pro Alliances, which managed several federations took on the chore of developing this young star. The territorial system brought Joe to local venues and territories all over North America, and helped him develop from an acrobatical highlight reel to a great technical wrestler as well. The New Blood Rising Association was the first of the Jersey Pro factions to sign Joe. Spending the better part of a year with the promotion Joe was able to earn at least one run with every major title. He later moved to New York, where he spent time with the World Wrestling Alliance, a small territorial fed out of the Bronx. Simultaneously he also was given the nod to work in Jersey Pro’s United Kingdom Wrestling Alliance. After short stints in both federations, and some mild success he moved on and went extreme in Florida, St.Louis, and Memphis working for the Extreme Championship Wrestling Alliance, World Wide Wrestling, and Xtreme Championship Wrestling, before being signed by his first major promotion. New Pimp Nation Wrestling In 2000 Joe signed a multi year contract with the newly formed National federation known as New Pimp Nation Wrestling. Founded by a faction of miscreants from other feds, Joe found a home, and a cornerstone on which he could build a career. He made headlines by debuting against established star Kenn Van Damm and winning the World Heavyweight Title in his first match, only to be screwed out of the title the following week by the great Sikamike, a man that would haunt Joe’s career for the next four years. During his tenure with NPNW Joe would hold the title two more times. NPNW saw the rise of Major League Wrestling an inter federation tournament that saw the Barren being crowned as champion and the rise of the Alliance of Violence in one of NPNW’s sister feds Extreme Revolution. Joe obtained mild success in the tournament, making it to the semi finals before losing to former NPNW superstar Blair Spikes, who would go on to be cheated out of the title by The Barren and his alliance. It wasn’t until the second tournament, and the formation of an unlikely duo in Keith Hampton and Joe Taylor that Joe would have any real success in inter federation tournament action. The duo won the MLW tag team titles, and remained the only champions in the history of the promotion to not lose. With the success in MLW the duo brought their tag team glory to NPNW, and the duo won their first tag team titles together defeating none other than the New Pimp Nation (Sikamike and Ernesto). Shortly after MLW the infection hit, and President Nick Pyzon jumped ship and joined the Alliance of Violence. Shortly after Joe won the World Heavyweight Title, but the AOV refused to recognize it, and crowned their own champion. After several months of brutal carnage Joe Taylor was able to defeat Nick Pyzon for the AOV world title, and thus Unified the belt to make him the Undisputed Champion. Joe would defend the belt for nearly a year, before retiring with it due to family issues. Joe became the first inductee into the NPNW Hall of Champions, where he is one of only a handful of members. Extreme Revolution and Anarchy Wrestling When Extreme Revolution (currently running under the name Anarchy Wrestling due to storylines) bought Championship Wrestling in Late 2002 Joe’s contract went with it, and soon after the Alpha Omega made a triumphant debut. Joe had several long feuds with the legendary Hardcore Icon Big Ging over the hardcore title, before befriending the giant and forming an unlikely tandem and helping him reclaim the Extreme Revolution Championship. Joe made several runs at the title, but due to backstage politics was never quite able to grasp the belt. In mid 2003 ER went under, and Joe was left without a home. Championship Wrestling Federation In November 2003 Joe was introduced to Mr. R and Jimmy “Juice” Jackson, by a former ER employee, and was signed to a major contract. Upon his arrival in the new federation Joe Taylor won the tournament and became the first ever CWF World Champion, a title he would hold for six months. Fittingly during this era we would see Big Ging defeat Joe, for the title to become the second and final champion, after Joe had defeated him originally. The Untouchables played a major role in the tag team division, and even captured the gold, and held it for the final four months of the companies short lived lifespan. The federation was closed about a month before it’s one year anniversary, and Joe was forced to move on to various other X-Net federations before joining… World Wrestling Corporation Joe participated in an array of other federations before joining American Xtreme Wrestling a development company for the World Wrestling Corporation, shortly after the reformation of the Revolution with some new faces (Ging, Taylor, Estabon) they were called up, and ran wild on their inception in WWC. During this span Joe went undefeated winning both the AXW and WWC cruiserweight and middleweight titles respectfully. Joe was released from the company due to contractual disputes, and bounced around for several years and battling several severe injuries, including two broken necks. A Torturing Truth – The Rise of V In late 2005 Joe reappeared, but with a new look, and a very different personality. Tortured by the loss of his family, and personal tragedies he was a mere mirage of his former self. He continued to win matches, but each match continually destroyed him inside causing him to fall into a darker and darker place. He eventually fell off the face of the map, and was not heard from for nearly a year. In 2006 a Strange Phoenix arose in a Mexican Promotion out of Mexico City. A mysterious masked wrestler with insane acrobatical, technical, and shooting abilities appeared. He took the independent scene all over the world by storm, challenging champion after champion to matches in which he’d put his mask on the line to anyone who thought they could beat him. To the dismay of some of the world’s greatest champions, it wasn’t until December 4, 2007 that the masked man was finally brought to justice. After matches in England, as V was preparing to do his trademark vanish, Big Ging appeared in the ring. After a monstrous Crazy Bomb, James Richards (mentor and friend) unmasked the mysterious wrestler and revealed him to be none other than Joe Taylor. The Feature Presentation Joe Recently debuted in Fearless Championship Wrestling Personal life Joe was the best man in James Richards wedding in 2002. He still visits and trains with James and Russ at Jame’s personal wrestling school, anytime he visits London. He tends to do most of his rehabilitation work from injuries here, and recently was granted duel citizenship. Favorite Moves Joe Taylor Finishing Maneuver 1: Feature Presentation/Omega Press (shooting star press standing or from turnbuckle) Finishing Maneuver 2: Highlight Lock/Alpha Lock (hurricanrana into a standing jujitsu triangle choke) Trademark Moves * Guaranteed Stardom (C-4) * Franchise Dagger (360 spinning wheel kick) V Finisher One: Great Guardian (C-4) Finisher Two: Soaring Phoenix (Corkscrew 630 Senton) Trademark Moves: * Belief in Shadows (Standing Shooting Star Press) * Heavenly Aura(seemingly allows himself to levitate, often confuses opponents) * Assassins Dagger (360 spinning wheel kick) * Soul Stealer (Hurricanrana into a jujitsu triangle choke) * Walk with God (opponent sits on top turnbuckle, V proceeds to run along the top rope, performing a super hurricanrana) * Guardian's Flame (White Fireball) Commonly Used Moves * Various Hurricanranas * Various DDTs * Various Dropkicks * Camel Clutch * Figure 4 Leg Lock * Figure 4 Neck Lock * arm drags * brainbuster * Asai Moonsault * Dragon Suplex * German Suplex * Powerslam * Drop Toe Hold * Leg Sweep * Various Jujitsu submissions and chokes Wrestling Accomplishments * Xnet Accomplishments ** Xnet top 10 #1 ** Xnet top 10 #2 ** Xnet top 10 #3 ** Xnet top 10 #8 ** Xnet top 10 #10 ** Xnet top 15 #1 ** Xnet top 15 #14 ** Xnet top 15 #15 ** 14 consecutive weeks on xnet top 10 * Impact Wrestling Federation ** International Champion * World Wrestling Corporation Highlights ** WWC Middleweight Champion (undefeated) * American Xtreme Wrestling Highlights ** AXE Cruiserweight Champion * Championship Wrestling Federation Highlights ** CWF World Heavyweight Championshhip ** CWF Tag Team Championship * Extreme Revolution Highlights ** ER Cruiserweight Championship *** (longest reigning) ** Only MLW Tag Team Championship *** (with Keith Hampton as The Untouchables) * Xtreme Anarchy Wrestling Highlights ** XAW Hardcore Championship (Undefeated) * Anarcy Wrestling Federation Highlights ** AWF Hardcore Championship (Undefeated) * New Pimp Nation Wrestling Highlights ** NPNW Xtreme Championship (x6) ** NPNW Tag Team Championship (x2) *** (with Keith Hampton as The Untouchables) *** (with Blimp Lizkit as Tru Thugz) ** NPNW World Heavyweight Championship ** Only Undisputed NPNW World Championship *** (AOV/NPNW Unified; Retired with the title after eleven defenses) * Xtreme Championship Wrestling Highlights ** XCW World Heavyweight Championship (x4) ** XCW Hardcore Championship (x3) ** XCW Tag Team Championship (x2) * World Wide Wrestling Highlights ** WWW World Heavyweight Championship (x6) ** WWW Intercontinental Championship ** WWW Tag Team Championship * Extreme Championship Wrestling Alliance Highlights ** ECWA Hardcore Championship (x3) ** ECWA European Championship (x2) * United Kingdom Wrestling Alliance Highlights ** UKWA Hardcore Championship (x4) ** UKWA Tag Team Championship ** UKWA X-Treme Tag Team Championship * World Wrestling Alliance Highlights ** WWA World Heavyweight Championship (x2) ** WWA X-Treme Championship (x4) * New Blood Rising Association Highlights ** NBRA World Heavyweight Championship ** NBRA Intercontinental Championship (x2) ** NBRA European Championship (x2) ** NBRA Television Championship (x4) ** NBRA Hardcore Championship (x5) ** NBRA Tag Team Championship